People are increasingly relying on portable and mobile computing devices for performing various tasks. As these devices become more technologically advanced, and as the appearance of these devices becomes increasingly more important, additional ways of enabling a user to interact with these devices are being investigated. Various devices utilize capacitive touch input to enable a user to press a virtual button or element that does not have a mechanical button mechanism. Unfortunately, when the device comes into contact with a conductive object such as the user's keys, loose change, or other metallic objects, false input can be registered by the device. Similarly, certain device manufacturers are looking at force sensitive resistance (FSR) based input, which enables a user to provide input by applying force or pressure to a location on the device. A similar issue arises with FSR-based input, as the device can have pressure applied by various objects when the device is in a location such as a purse or backpack, thereby potentially causing the device to register false input.